Forever
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: We all know what happens when a Digimon dies, their data gets reconfigured and they are reborn, but what happens when the Digidestined dies? Slight angst Character death.


**Author's note: **After getting some encouragement on a forum post I've finally decided to actually write this, I've had the idea for at least five months and would like to thank everyone on the _Your partner_ topic in _Digital Connections _Forum.

**Warning: **Character death, just bittersweet nothing to worry about. English names 'cause I'm dumb and don't know everyone's Japanese. Slightly AU because Tai doesn't have kids or a wife in this, I'm lazy and don't want to do the whole 'grieving family' thing.

**Disclaimer:** Seeing as I've been a fan of Digimon from the first moment I saw it when it came out in the U.S. (That would be at least nine years), one would think I could claim some ownership over them, but alas I cannot. I only own the Doctor and her partner; the other OC Digimon mentioned belongs to my sister.

Forever

Time flies when you're having fun, Agumon had heard that so many times during his life with Tai, and now he knew just how true it was. He felt as though he'd waited eternity, with his life dragging on slowly without any other meaning, to meet him, and when he had his life was put into fast-forward. So many adventures in so little time, it was like a dream come true. But all good things had to end and time does take its toll.

Tai was in the hospital, diagnosed by Jou's best medical magnet graduate with a massive brain tumor. Agumon stood uselessly at his friend's side. He'd take on all the evil Digimon they'd ever faced on his own over seeing Tai like this any day of the week. It was hard to believe that the eighty year old man asleep on the bed had once been so full of energy and life.

The door opened, and in walked Doctor Emiko, and her partner Digimon Jaromon. Agumon looked up as they entered, hoping for some good news, but from the solemn look on Dr. Hiroshi's face, he knew it could not be 'good'.

Jaromon hopped onto the chair next to him, he looked almost like a white dog, with the grace of a cat and sensitive ears like a rabbit. "I'm sorry." He said softly. Blue tuffs of fur on his ears as well as a blue symbol on his forehead shaped almost like a 'V' surrounded by three triangles and three lines of stripes on his back, set him apart from his twin Fellasmon (Who was black and red).

Emiko flipped a few charts and gave Agumon a synopsis of the test results, Tai's tumor was too large to be ignored, but with his recent heart-attack and other medical complication's it was too risky to have a surgery. "All we can do now is make him as comfortable as possible."

"So… I'm terminal then…?"

"Tai!" Agumon gasped, he still held onto some hope that the one-time leader of the Digi-destined would fight through this.

Emiko nodded, "You have about two months left." She said, "Anything I can do for you?"

Tai shook his head and she left, he then turned to the little lizard Digimon at his side. "Hey Agumon," He whispered, "I want to go to the Digital world…One more time…C-can you arrange for everyone to come…?"

"I-I'll try." He whimpered in response.

Two months passed, Tai was barely holding on, but as far as terminal patients went, Tai was still doing quite well. Emiko pushed his wheelchair, a final favor for her patient, as they approached Izzy's house, where everyone was waiting.

Matt and Gabumon where the first to greet them, Sora and Biyomon each gave Tai a hug. Mimi and Yolei cried as they too hugged him, Palmon and Hawkmon smiled at him, trying not to lose their composure as the girls had. Davis, Ken and Cody gave small words of encouragement for making so much of his life, Veemon, Wormon, and Armadillomon comforted Agumon, then hugged/nuzzled Tai's legs. Izzy and Tentomon said nothing, they didn't know what to say, but a hand on the shoulder was enough for Tai. T.K, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon also came over. Kari had managed to keep herself under control, but as she approached her soon to be departed brother she broke down and wept. Jou and Gomamon came last, as usual Jou was a little late arriving, but, just like with buses always being late, that was easily forgiven

Time to go.

Davis opened the portal and they traveled though into the Digital world. The twenty-four of them landed on a digital beach were their other Digimon friends awaited them. Leomon, Pixiemon, Whamon, Frigimon, Gennai, everyone, even the freshly reborn Wizardmon had arrived to say good-bye.

It was a moment none of them would forget, as they all said farewell to their dear friend. Digital Butterflies fluttered around them, Oikawa wanted to say good-bye too. The Digimon and the humans talked amongst each other catching up and trading the latest news. They stayed there for an hour before they all started toward the beach house that had been built, were food was prepared.

Agumon wanted to push Tai himself, progress was slow and he was wearing himself out.

"Need a hand?" a familiar voice asked.

Agumon jumped with surprise and delight, Tai turned around and smiled. "BlackWarGreymon! How've you been?"

BlackWarGreymon gave a subtle nod, since Oikawa's death and restoration of the digital world, it was no longer necessary for him to guard the portal, and with the help of his…he still felt uncomfortable calling them his friends, his injuries left from his confrontation with Myotismon and find another purpose in life. As a teacher of sorts, his story was famous throughout the digital world and many Digimon idolized him for his courage and sacrifice.

"Come join us!" Agumon offered. Again BlackWarGreymon nodded and pushed Tai's chair for him.

At the beach house Agumon conversed with him and the others, it was almost dark when they decided to call it a day. Agumon pushed through the crowd, heading back to where he had left Tai when he'd gone to get him a last cup of juice. But when he arrived, Tai was still, his eyes closed and a relaxed, happy smile on his face. He was gone.

"Tai?" he asked quietly. "Tai? Tai!"

The room went quiet and for a moment no one dared to breathe. Was he really…? The girls started crying, boys looked down to the floor, Gennai walked over and placed a hand on Agumon, "Let's take him outside." He said.

So they did, and outside Gennai started a speech about the Digi-destined and the miracles they had pulled together with their Digimon. He had no way of knowing however, that the real miracle was about to happen.

Everyone was leaving when Agumon climbed up onto Tai's lap. Tears welled up in his green eyes. "Tai…" He whispered mourning. It wasn't fair! When a Digimon died he was reconfigured, but humans could not do that! He would never see Tai again! A single tear dropped from his easy and landed on Tai's cheek. A strange feeling entered him, strange but familiar.

"Hey, what's that?" Yolei suddenly said making everyone. "What's happening to Agumon?"

The little lizard was glowing, not only that, but so was Tai. The human's body began to dissolve, like Oikawa's had when he gave up his life to protect the digital world. But now, instead of flowing throughout the world, Tai's data flowed into Agumon, and he began to change.

"Tai?" the Digimon half-groaned though his digivolving process

"Agumon, I'm here."

"Tai?" he asked again. "Where are you?"

"Right here silly! We'll always be together now."

"Tai!" WarGreymon cried delightedly. He understood now, when a Digi-destined passed, he and his partner became one. In that way they were immortal, they both were. So not all good things had to come to ends "How about an adventure then?"

Tai laughed. The other Digimon and Digi-destined did not know what was going one, perhaps grief had overcome Agumon and he had lost it? BlackWarGreymon stepped forward, he and Wizardmon alone knew what had truly conspired, but Wizardmon would have to explain it to the others on his own.

"May I join you?" he asked.

WarGreymon smiled, and nodded, the two of them, no; the _three_ of them flew off into the sky. A hole opened up, a portal to a new world. They passed through it, one day the others would join them as well, on the ultimate adventure.

"Forever, my friend, forever."

**Author's end note:** I've been told I have a talent for portraying emotions, and I think this is my best DM fic yet, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Editor's note: **-Sniffles- Gods Zaerith, you made so many mistakes I almost died trying to edit this… anyway enough about my pain, I hope all of you readers liked that, leave your reviews and don't your dare use any flames…


End file.
